Sorry, wrong brother
by Nao tan
Summary: Based of writing-prompt-s's, well, writing prompt "Hi, sorry but I'm a Youtuber and you wandered into my liveshow by mistake the other day and now half the internet thinks we are dating." with Mathias as the youtuber, and Lukas as the wanderer. There's a bit of love, and a lot of misunderstanding. No sheeps were harmed during the writing process of this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this prompt by accident one day, and I immediatly thought about Dennor. I just saved it somewhere to think some more about it, but I woke up in a cold sweat at 2 am and could not go back to sleep before I wrote that. I didn't want to publish it yet, because I only have one chapter, and it's not even a beginning, but ****_I need some opinions_****, and since no one around me speaks english (or is into Hetalia) I can't get theirs.**

**For the context, **Mathias Andersen is a world famous youtuber. He does lots of things, from gaming to vlogs. He lives with his brother, Berwald. One day, while he was live in his kitchen, a man he had never met before hugged him from behind before starting to complain about "Emil", his kid, apparently. Mathias stopped the video before the man could realise what was going on, and he discovered, to his horror, that he had hugged Mathias, and not, as he thought, Berwald. Berwald introduced him as Lukas Thomassen, his best friend.

Lukas, shy as he was, was highly embarrassed by the whole situation and started avoiding Mathias, while the latter started seeking him out. At first, it was more a question of "introducing" him to his subscribers, to explain the mistakes and stop the growing rumors about them being in a relationship, and having a "son", who actually was Lukas' kid brother, but he slowly fell - and fell hard - for Lukas, who pushed him away more and more violently each time.

Unable to contain his feelings anymore, but not brave enough to speak to Lukas face to face, he decided to do a live video to tell him, so he wouldn't be able to back down.

**I might write this one completely one day, if people want me too. English isn't my first language, which is why I'm not very comfortable with starting a full multi-chapters story, and for some reason, I simply can't write that one in French. It has to be English.**

**So now, place to the actual chapter :**

He started the live video, trying to hide the way his hands were shaking.

"Hey, this video is for Lukas. If you are not him, I'd appreciate if you could not watch it."

He sighed. This was a terrible idea.

"Lukas, I know you're not going to like this, and you deserve so much better, but I simply don't have the guts to talk to you face to face.

I've been watching you from afar ever since you walked in my liveshow by accident. I-I had no idea… My brother hides a lot of things from me, understandably so, but I can't believe he hid you, his best friend. Maybe because he knows how amazing you are and he didn't want me to try and steal you from him."

He laughed awkwardly, passing his hand through his hair.

"Since I started watching you, I saw many facets of who you are. I saw you angry, angry to the point you punched Alfred in the face, I saw you happy, laughing. Your laugh is the prettiest sound I've ever heard. I love the way your eyes suddenly come alive and seem to shine when you smile sincerely. I saw you cry -only once-, I saw you love and care for that tiny bundle of joy that is your little brother."

He bit his lip anxiously, playing with his hands, trying to distract himself from the fear he felt.

"What I'm trying to say is that… Gosh, why is it so hard to say ?"

He inhaled slowly and locked eyes with the camera. He was not going to chicken out, not now.

"Lukas, I love you. I love you so much it's painful. Every time I think about you, I just… I can't breathe. I know you don't have this kind of feelings toward me, you made it quite clear. But I'm begging you to consider just having me as a friend. All I want is to be able to see your smile again."

The entrance door opened, and Mathias felt his heartbeat rush.

"Berwald's home. Lukas, the choice is completely yours, and I will go with whatever you say, whether you choose to accept me as a friend despite everything, or you decide that you don't want to see me ever again. Please, call me, or… or just keep ignoring me, act like I've never existed, and look gorgeous and fabulous while you do it."

He bit his lip.

"I mean it, every single thing I said."

Berwald's steps where getting closer, and Mathias cut the video.

He took the time to slow down the beating of his heart, to start breathing normally again. Then he got up, and opened his door.

Like he expected, Berwald was waiting for him.

"Hey, Ber. How was your day ?" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Weren't you live ? I hope I didn't interrupt you."

Mathias swallowed hard. If Berwald saw the video, he was dead.

"Oh, don't worry, I was done. And, anyway, boys' night with you is always a priority."

He smiled as brightly and normally as he could, hoping Berwald wouldn't notice his growing anxiety. He had enough on his plate already.

"What are we eating tonight ?"

Berwald looked down on his phone, brows furrowed.

"I don't know," he finally said, in a tone that sounded almost scared. "Emil's cooking."

"Emil ?"

"Yeah, apparently he found a new recipe and Lukas begged us to come. He doesn't want to try it alone, especially if he ends up getting food poisoning or something."

Mathias laughed.

"Oh, come on, the kid can't be that bad. And…"

Mathias trailed off.

"Wait. "Us" ? As in you, _and me_ ?"

"Yeah, why ? You don't have to come if you don't want to. Emil's idea of good is pretty different from ours. That's why he goes along so well with Tino."

"Oh."

"So, are you coming ?"

"Yeah, of course !"

He really didn't want to come, but Lukas had apparently demanded that he came too. What if he had seen the video ? What if he hadn't yet ? He clenched his fist. He would act normally. Everything was _just fine_.

"Great. We're leaving in an hour. Emil wants us to dress up, by the way. Apparently, he's really proud of that one."

Berwald walked away, down the stairs.

If Emil wanted them to look nice, Mathias would look _extra nice._

He almost didn't get to the car on time. Berwald was waiting for him, looking slightly annoyed.

"One more minute and I'd have left without you."

"Sorry, bro. I couldn't find a good tie."

"Trying to impress ?"

"Hey, the kid deserves it," defended Mathias.

Berwald looked at him.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Mathias felt his smile fall.

"Excuse me ?"

Berwald turned back his eyes on the road, looking dead serious.

"I saw your video. Sorry, couldn't help myself. I had to know what my brother wanted from my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Berwald. I… I should have told you, I…"

"It's fine."

Mathias blinked.

"It's fine ?"

"I knew it. You weren't exactly subtle, you know ?"

Mathias bit his fist.

"My life sucks. Does Lukas know ?"

"I don't know. He's not very observant when it comes to this kind of things."

"He hates me", Mathias sighed. "I know that much."

Berwald braked suddenly and Mathias almost hit his head against the windscreen.

"Geez, sorry."

Berwald restarted the car.

"I can't believe you told me Tino and I were blind. What are you even talking about ? That guy's in _love_. I've never seen him so infatuated."

"He _what ?!_ No way. You're kidding, right ?"

Berwald sighed.

"Idiot."

"Berwald. Berwald, you need to tell me more. I'm serious. Berwald, talk to me. Berwald Anderson I _swear_."

But Berwald now refused to even open his mouth.

He parked in front of Lukas' house, still quiet as a tomb. Mathias never felt so stressed out in his entire life.

Berwald took care of knocking on the door, Mathias half hiding behind him.

Emil opened the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw the costumes.

"Come in, guys ! We were waiting for you !"

Without waiting for an answer, he bolted toward the kitchen. An awful smell Mathias couldn't recognize empested the house, and he was ready to bet it was from whatever Emil was doing in the kitchen. Now he kind of regretted coming. Well, until they found Lukas in the living room.

He was leaning on the window sill, opened wide, trying to breathe the outside air. Mathias felt a knot in his throat. Lukas looked up at them and gestured them to come closer. They didn't wait a single second. The fresh air was an immediate relief.

"Thanks for coming to die with me," he said, only half joking.

"What is it, this time ?" asked Berwald.

"I don't know, he said something about a sheep. Tino's furnishing him, apparently. I managed to convince him to let us eat outside. I think I'm also going to _sleep_ outside."

"What did you even do to him for him to make us eat that ?"

"He said he likes it. I'm thinking about asking Tino to adopt him."

"I'd rather not," laughed Berwald.

"If Tino doesn't want him, I wouldn't mind," whispered Mathias, not really expecting to be heard.

Lukas looked at him.

"Oh, yeah. About that, Mathias."

Mathias bit the inside of his cheek. He was so dead. But then, Lukas did something he definitely did not expect. He blushed.

Mathias had to do a double check. Lukas' cheeks were _bright pink_.

"I… I saw your video."

Mathias was about to throw up. Lukas wouldn't invite him to tell him to go die, right ? Right ?

"Where did you get the idea I don't like you from ?"

Mathias blinked. That was unexpected. Well, pretty much everything Lukas had done tonight was unexpected.

"I don't know ?! You kicked me and you said you never wanted to see me again."

"Yeah, he did the same thing to me in third grade," offered Berwald.

Mathias turned around to face Berwald.

"Wait, you guys know each other since third grade ?"

"Second, actually, but we only started talking to each other in third."

"And I never heard _anything_ about Lukas in all those years ?!"

Berwald shrugged.

"May have kinda slipped off my mind."

Mathias was about to lose it.

Lukas snorted.

"Yeah, classic Berwald right there. But that's why we love him, right ?"

Mathias felt himself blush. Lukas was way too cute.

"I think I'm going to make sure Emil isn't burning the kitchen," offered Berwald. "You two talk or something. When I come back, I want this whole situation cleared up, okay ?"

Lukas' eyes widened.

"Ber, you can't do that ! I need you ! I can't talk to him alone !"

"Well figure something out because if you two start going out, I'm not coming to your dates."

Berwald disappeared in the kitchen. Mathias cleared his throat.

"So, erm. Am i supposed to understand that you like me ?"

Lukas looked down, embarrassed.

"I… Yeah, I like you."

Mathias couldn't believe it. It was something hearing it from Berwald, but from Lukas ? It was a dream becoming true.

"Like like me ?"

"Are you always this dense ?"

Lukas groaned.

"Forget it, of course you are. Yes, Mathias. I like _like_ you."

Mathias felt like his heart was about to explode with happiness.

"Does that mean I can take you on a date ? Because I know a place I'm sure you would love. It's close to the sea and…"

He bit his lip. He was going to scare him away if he was this enthusiastic.

Lukas laughed.

"Yeah, sounds like a deal. Is Friday ok ?"


	2. Bonus

**Tiny bonus I added as an afterthought when I first re-read the "chapter"**

**This is happening in the late evening, while Mathias is helping Emil clean up the dishes, and Lukas and Berwald are talking in the living room.**

"I can't believe he _ate_ that," complained Emil.

"I don't get it, why did you make it if you don't want him to like it ?"

"Brother said that I had to eat my vegetable because..."

He cleared his throat.

""The fact that you don't like it doesn't mean it's not good, or healthy"", he said, in a terrible imitation of his brother's voice, before going back to his own. "So I've been trying for a year to convince him he's wrong by cooking the foulest things I can find, and _he keeps eating them_ !"

Mathias couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Emil seemed so defeated and offended that Lukas ate what he thought was Emil's tentative of contribution to the house tasks.


End file.
